Delusions of Grandeur Episode 56: The Wookiees 2000
2000 TRT: 1:58:38 Premiere: Oct 11, 2000 Awards Show The third Wookiee Awards show for Delusions, this was definitely the biggest spectacle. It started with a short package of arrivals, where reporters Samantha Sardine and Automatic Jones asked pressing questions like "How big do you think Alan 's penis is?". Next came the opening number, the sketch Let Me Entertain You, featuring Alan singing the Robbie Willams song. Case took the stage afterward, sneaking onstage as a ninja, launching into an angry anti-KBVR, Bodywise, and old castmembers monologue. Highlights of the awards ceremony included Waldow presenting an award in a diaper pretending to be a monkey, Simon Fentress giving Alan a 'Wookiee Spanking' onstage, Warren's Wookling Award package, done entirely with sock puppets, the onstage sillystring fight, and Carrie winning the Lifetime Achievement Award. It all culminates with Alan alone in the studio, pounding three beers, and stumbling away. Filled with flashing, tons of dirty jokes, and lots of bizarre cotumes, this was the weirdest Wookiee of them all. Cast *Case Bowman *Shawn Waldow *Mike Vial *K. Shawn Edgar *Jenn Laharty *John Bowker *Joe Sherlock *Jack Jones *Warren Blyth *Kim Turpin *Jeff Welk *Erin Arbogast *Casey Campbell *Jonason Ho *Simon Fentress *Chelsea Johnston *Jeff Bennett *Sean O'Donnell-Field *Dan Magill *Alan Winston *Rachael Marquez *Lisa Scoggin *Boaz Yung *Lisa Kong *Lea Schilling Production Crew *Jeff Bennett '' Director'' *Warren Blyth Assistant Director, Assistant Writer, Assistant Editor, Special Effects *Simon Fentress Assistant Director, Set Design *Dan Magill Assistant Director *Jeff Welk Assistant Director *Casey Campbell Assistant Director, Assistant Writer *Carrie Davis Camera Operator *Joe Sherlock Camera Operator *Chelsea Johnston Camera Operator *Case Bowman Writer *K Shawn Edgar Assistant Writer, Set Design *Jenn Laharty Assistant Writer, Set Design *Alan Winston Assistant Writer, Editor, Set Design *Jack Jones '' Assistant Writer'' *Shawn Waldow Assistant Writer *Kim Turpin Assistant Writer *Lisa Kong Lighting Director *John Glass Audio Director *Sean O'Donell-Field Projector Operator Awards and Nominations *2002 Wookiee Awards : Episode of the Year (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Director: Jeff Bennett (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Director: Simon Fentress (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: Case Bowman (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Writer: K Shawn Edgar & Jenn Laharty (nominated) *2002 Wookiee Awards : Best Guest Star: Simon Fentress (nominated) *2002 Wookling Awards : Most Bizarre & Uncomfortable Sequence: Waldow & Mike present a Wookiee (nominated) *2002 Wookling Awards : Best Musical Sequence: You Only Tell Me You Love Me When You're Drunk (nominated) Additional Information *Nominees and Winners *Best and Worst Dressed Trivia *Case didn't pay very close attention to the runsheet, mixing up the order of a few awards and presenters. It was all edited out of the broadcast version. *Alan and Waldow were pulled over after the beer run they made between the taping and the post-party. Alan had been awake for three days, and the cop thought he was on drugs. Maybe it was Alan's bright red hair. Then again, maybe the hair distracted the fact that Waldow wasn't wearing a seatbelt, which the cop didn't notice. This is why the two of them don't appear in the post-party package. *One of Case's comedy skits that he performed was cut from the broadcast. He and pal Boaz Yung attempted to lead the audience in a self-testicle and breast examination, making fun of Bodywise. Very unsuccessfully. During the taping about 1/6 of the audience left because of this segment. It was cut more due to length than content, but it was taken out all the same. And Case is still mad about it. Commentary This one's a pretty hard one to categorize. The nominee packages and intro and ending are good, but the rest of the epiosde is filled with either bizarre humor or things so self-referential that not even a lot of the cast got them. Basically, looking from inside, this was a really funny, well-done episode. Looking from the outside.... we're a bunch of bizarre freaks. Oh well, at least it was better than the year before. ''-Alan Winston'' Image Gallery automatic_samantha1.jpg carries.jpg case_ninja.jpg case_postparty.jpg casey_hawaii.jpg jeffb_postparty.jpg joe_john.jpg odf_preshow.jpg shawn_flash.jpg sillystring.jpg sockpuppet_fire.jpg wookieespanking.jpg Category:Delusions of Grandeur Episodes Category:2000 Productions Category:Wookiee Award Nominees Category:Wookiee Award Winners Category:Wookling Awards Category:Alan Winston Category:Casey Campbell Category:Case Bowman Category:Simon Fentress Category:Warren Blyth Category:K Shawn Edgar Category:Jenn Edgar Category:Sean O'Donnell-Field Category:Joe Sherlock Category:John Bowker Category:Erin Arbogast Category:Jeff Bennett Category:Jeff Welk Category:Wookiee Awards